The Cake Disaster!
by Sodapop's Girl
Summary: Two-bit and Steve made a mistake and now they can't fix it!
1. The New Girl

Chapter 1: The new girl  
  
  
Two-bit picks up the phone. "A hello?"   
  
"Is there a Mr. or Mrs. Curtis there that I could speak to?" Two-bit covers the phone halfway and whispers in an eerie voice,   
  
" I can see you." Two-bit could hear faint breathing in the distance.   
  
"Hey Two-bit I wanna try." Two-bit hands the phone to Dally. Two-bit whispers,   
  
"Where do they keep the chocolate cake?"  
  
" In the freezer."  
  
Two-bit finds the cake. "Hey I found it!"  
  
"Sssshhhhhhh I'm trying to scare her be quiet!"  
  
"But it's frozen what do I do?"  
  
"I don't know put it on the stove."  
  
"What should I set it to?"  
  
" I don't know set it how ever you want…now shut up!"  
  
" Ok cool." Two-bit's counting "hhhmmmm which number should I pick 100...NO…I like the number 450!" Two-bit sets it to 450.   
  
Dally says " FINE BE THAT WAY DON'T TELL ME WHERE YOU LIVE!" The eerie voice comes back. "I'll get you!"   
  
"Why is the phone ……that damn broad hung up on me! I know she likes me that's why she hung up…I think…NO I know she likes me because I'm Dallas Winston and no one can resist me!"  
  
" A…Dally have your glory moment now but THE CAKES BURNING!"  
  
"Well shut it off!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"The off button you shit head!"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Um I don't know maybe it says off underneath it!"  
  
"NOBODY CALLS TWO-BIT A SHIT HEAD AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Two-bit pretends to punch Dally.  
  
"OOOWWW!"  
  
"What I didn't do anything."  
  
"I know I'm sitting on my arm…Two-bit the cakes burning get up!"  
  
"I don't remember where the off switch is!"  
  
"Just forget it!" Dally pushes the switch amazingly.  
  
"Finally it's off I'm hungry!" Two-bit shoves it on a plate and almost starts shoving it in.  
"Just a minute I forgot to get a drink!"  
  
Dally goes in the living room. "Geez I'm bored!" Dally turns the TV. on. "Hey Two-bit Mickey Mouse is on!"  
  
Two-bit hears the Mickey Mouse song and runs over. "Yay!" Two-bit plops down on the floor next to the TV.  
  
" Thanks for tuning in the Mickey Mouse marathon is now over have a great night."  
  
"DAMN!"  
  
The door opened and Ponyboy and Johnny walked in with some girl while Sodapop and Steve were seeing who could jump over the car the fastest.  
  
"Who's that?" Dally asks.  
  
"Oh, this is Emily she's stayin here a while." Ponyboy replied.  
  
"Oh….hi." Two-bit said still wiping the tears off his face.  
  
Steve and Sodapop come in arguing. "I won!" said Steve "and you know it!"  
  
"I did you just want everyone to think that you can jump higher than I can!"  
  
"Oh who cares I just know that I won!" Steve said as he walked toward the kitchen. "Hey Two-bit your gonna share the cake ain't you?"  
  
"NO! MINE!" said Two-bit.  
  
" Come on ya ain't gonna eat the whole thing."  
  
"That's what you think."  
  
"FINE!" yelled Steve "I'll get some! Ooooo! Happy Birthday to me I get the mountain dew!"  
Steve tries to grab it but Two-bit stops shoving cake in his mouth and stops Steve.  
  
Steve opens the bottle and spills the mountain dew all over the cake.  
  
©Ashley 


	2. The Cake

Chapter 2:The Cake   
  
"You ruined my cake!" Two-bit screamed.  
"Well I can help you fix it," said Steve interrupting Two-bit's moaning.  
"Yeah we can use my Grandma's secret recipe."  
"I didn't know you had a Grandma?"  
"I don't it just sounded good."   
" Ok what should we add?" asked Steve.  
"Lots of sugar I love sugar it's good sugar!" said Two-bit getting hyper.  
"Ok well add some sugar..and….SALT!" said Steve obviously getting hyper too.  
They both just started taking ingredients out of the cupboards and dumping them on the cake. Two-bit got sooo hyper he accidentally added medicine from the cabinet.  
"We're good cooks, ain't we Steve!"  
"Yeah real good!!"said Steve excitedly. "I should do this more often!"  
"We're done!! QUICK shove it back in the freezer!!"  
Steve and Two-bit walk and sit down in the living room.  
"Hey Emily do ya want some cake?" said Two-bit.  
"I thought you said we was gonna just keep it in the freezer," whispered Steve.  
"We have to make sure it tastes good first." Two-bit whispers back.  
"Sure , I'll have some in the morning," Emily said tiredly as she sat on the couch.  
"You can sleep on the couch if you want," said Ponyboy.  
"Ok."  
While everyone was asleep Two-bit and Steve were still adding more ingredients.  
"Ooooo,let's add more sugar just to make sure it tastes good," said Two-bit.  
"Ok " said Steve.  
They grabbed everything from the cupboards and including SLEEPING PILLS!  
"Oooooo look pretty jar thingy!" said Two-bit. He opens the jar and dumps some things in the cake.  
"That should be enough," said Steve. They go to sleep guarding the cake in the kitchen. 


End file.
